Black Crystals In The Hive
by MLPOCDarkMoon
Summary: Spin-off of When Stars Align A defeated Queen Chysalis is teleported to the human world where She is taken care of by a kind human. Will she find love or will she be the same villian that Equestria has come to know. Chysalis x human
1. Chapter 1

Chysalis woke up groaning holding her head with her hoof. The area was unfamiliar but was similar to an alley way in Canterlot. She pushed herself up off the ground and with new found curiosity, she looked around.

"My, My" She said to herself in her duel-toned voice as she felt the abundance of emotions in this particular area. Bars, Clubs, and Apartment buildings stood next the streets. The streets were filled with long pale monkeys that walked on 2 legs.

She knew in her mind that she needed to blend in, It was common sense to her since she didn't quite look like the populace. She focused her magic on a transformation spell and before long Chysalis felt the familiar tingling of the numbing hormones in her system.

After a few seconds, Chysalis stumbled clumsily on 2 feet. Her hooves were different, they was split into five different parts and was as pale as Celestia's fur. She looked down to see her body bare of any fur or coverage besides a black and green revealing dress that showed most of her back and had many holes near the bottom.

The dress itself was tiny and squeezed her so tightly that it was almost suffocating. Her creamy white flank was practically hanging out giving anyone who looked at the right angle, a perfect view of her marehood. "This is not what, i was expecting but I guess I'll go with it" She muttered squirming a bit as the dress hugged her curves.

"Ok...So I was originally in the Badlands then I went to sleep and woke up here? How the buck did i get here!!" She groaned flinging her arms in the air. "At least, this place has plenty of love and lust to feed off of" She said to herself quickly adapting as the final remnants of her duel voice wore off leaving her with a sultry light voice.

She stumbled out of the alley purposely bumping into a man with a business suit. She looked up at him with an innocent look "I'm sorry but could you help me...I seem to be lost and I don't know where I am" She whimpered with a few fake tears for good measure.

The man blushed a bit "You're in Las Vegas ma'am..." He said looking away from the overbearing cleavage that Chysalis was exposing him to. She smirked chuckling at his reaction and pushed out a bit of changeling hormones as she grinded on him. "I was also hoping you could you know...Help me in another way" She said with a purr.

The man shivered as an obvious bulge grew in his pants making Chysalis smirk in success. Chysalis then moved her mouth towards his capturing it in a kiss. The kiss wasn't loving in the slightest but more like a hungry lust-filled make out session. The changeling purred egging him on with her tongue.

The man grabbed Chysalis's hand and pulled her along much to her surprise, he led her into a hotel. The changeling let out a loud moan as he unlocked the hotel room where he quickly attempted to busy himself exploring every inch of her. Chysalis had other plans however, With one quick kiss the man was held in a lip lock. Chysalis's eyes glowed a bright green as she proceeded to suck the love from the human.

The human weakly gripped her shoulder letting out a soft choke before falling to the ground. Chysalis let out a breathy laugh "Wow that was incredible" She gasped stumbling to the door in awe. The changeling made her way over to the nightstand and laid her hand on a smooth surface. The light sprung into life, illuminating the room much to Chysalis's surprise.

The room was high quality with a silver and black color scheme. The changeling sat on the bed attempting to contact her subjects through hive mind. But remember the stabbing betrayal. She let out a sigh before walking into the bathroom to clean herself up.

Hours later, She stepped out of the hotel into the busy street. She looked up at the night sky as she felt something drip onto her face. The rain fell in glimmering drops shining in the street lights.

Chysalis bit her lip as her body was soaked from head to toe. Suddenly, she didn't feel the droplets fall anymore. She looked up to become face to face with hazelnut eyes. "You'll get sick...So I thought since you're outside my apartment building..." A girl attempted to explain playing with the end of her curls.

Chysalis nodded absent mindedly getting lost in her gleaming eyes. The girl smiled grabbing Chysalis's hand and rushing to shelter. When they got to the top of the stairs and stopped Chysalis ripped her hand from her grip, scowling a bit. "Sorry..." The girl said softly grabbing her keys from her pocket and sliding a bronze one into the door, opening it.

Chysalis walked into the house. It was messy but nothing impossible to live in. "I'm sorry, I'm just too lazy to clean things sometimes especially because I'm still in high school" She explained picking up random things from the floor and rushing to put them in their correct places

Chysalis raised an eyebrow looking around. "This is your humble abode" She asked picking up an empty instant noodle cup. The girl blushed nodding "I'm Quinn, What's your name" She asked giving the changeling a smile. "I'm Qu- Chysalis. Just Chysalis..." She stuttered cursing herself mentally.

Quinn smiled "Your name is pretty, Chysalis" She said grabbing some jeans from the ground. Chysalis turned away "It's a decent name" She muttered watching the cars rush down the street. Quinn scoffed "My name is absolutely normal and average but your name has a nice ring to it. Chysalis..." She said slowly making various hand signals.

Chysalis chuckled "I see" She said with a genuine smile. Quinn sat next to her making the former queen of changelings jump in surprise. "You should get out of those wet clothes" She informed her. Chysalis smirked "Are you hitting on me?" She said with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

The human quickly became a bright shade of red "No I-" Chysalis got up putting a finger to her lips "Joking" She said quickly before walking into the bathroom leaving the human dumbfounded.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn tapped her foot watching as the time past agonizingly slow. The clocks ticks were muffled by the rapid beats of the water onto the shower floor.

Left to her thoughts, Quinn decided to work on her college homework. She sat awkwardly trying to figure out how to start her history paper.

Chysalis stepped out of the warm water with a smile. After a few minutes of struggle, She'd finally figured out how to work the machine. She walked out leaving the white rag sitting on the counter. She quickly made her way down the hallway.

Quinn nibbled on the eraser of her pencil as she read over the passage in her textbook. "What are we doing?" A feminine voice questioned from behind her. Quinn yelped instinctively elbowing the changeling in the face.

"Chysalis! Don't sneak up on me like- WHY ARE YOU NAKED AND WET!" Quinn screeched. The changeling winced holding her nose "Naked and wet? Don't you just air dry" She questioned genuinely confused. Quinn groaned 'I must have picked up someone that was born in a hardcore nudist colony' She thought to herself.

She grabbed the woman's hand similar to a child leading her to the bathroom. Chysalis's head was tilted in an adorably innocent fashion as the human held out a white rag to her. "Rub this all over your body until you're dry" She explained rubbing the towel on her chest as an example. Chysalis blushed "I'm not a foal" She grumbled yanking the towel from the human and following her example.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the word 'foal' but didn't question it. Chysalis was soon dry and handed the towel back. The human promptly put the towel in a laundry bin before grabbing a panda onesie from her dresser.

"Put this on" She commanded holding it out to her. Chysalis looked at the outfit disapprovingly "I wouldn't be caught dead in that" She dismissed. "You have no right to complain!" Quinn growled. Chysalis waved a dismissive hand at her "Just let me be naked" She said simply. Quinn facepalmed "Whatever... I have work to do" She said defeated as she walked back into the living room.

Chysalis stared at the onesie and growled internally as a chill ran down her spine. She swallowed her pride and reluctantly stepped into the warm black and white material. Chysalis fought back a purr as she zipped up the onesie.

Quinn played some music on her computer as she worked on her homework. Despite that, her mind drifted back to the snobby woman in her bedroom. Where did she come from? Why was she in that short dress? Was she a prostitute? Quinn shook her head at the last question before continuing her work.

"I put this degrading outfit on" Chysalis grumbled from the doorway. Quinn snorted "Not as degrading outfit that you head on earlier. Your entire ass was hanging out" She snickered. Chysalis gasped as her face redden "OH BUCK YOU!" She screamed walking away as the human laughed.

Chysalis's face burned as she walked into the room "Why does it feel as if we've known each other for months already? This is a strange emotion tastes weird...Like friendship?" She assessed "It tastes like love"

Quinn sighed as she sobered from her laughter. "Chysalis, Come back *giggle* I didn't mean it" Quinn sputtered trying her best to sound convincing. Chysalis rolled her eyes walking back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"So where did you come from" Quinn asked as she added a few words to her history essay. Chysalis debated telling her the truth but she didn't know this world. "I came from a place called the Badlands on the edge of a country called Equestria" She explained.

Quinn looked deep into her eyes staring into each emerald orb. "Are you high?" She asked curiously. Chysalis looked away "No! What does that even mean?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn sat quietly as Chysalis breathed in and out. "Ok..." She said before a white glow enveloped her body and her human body slowly turned into a horse shape. Quinn's mouth was open wide as the glow slowly disappear from her jagged horn to her holed legs.

"This is me..." Chysalis said. Quinn was still in shock looking at the onesie on the ground "What are you?" She asked. "I'm a changeling. Former Queen of Changelings should I say" She explained. Quinn stared at her 'I mean it's kinda hot' She thought to herself.

"So what do you eat?" She asked curiously

Chysalis chuckled holding a hoof to her muzzle "I eat emotions but love and affection are the most filling" She explained sliding her forked tongue across her muzzle.

Quinn shivered "You're making me feel weird. Stop staring and doing weird stuff" She moaned softly.

Chysalis burst out into full belly laughter "I do it unconsciously when I see potential prey" She purred teasingly. Quinn blushed attempting to cover herself with her long black ombre hair that turned gold at the end of her curls.

"Chysalis..." Quinn sighed softly

"Yes?" Chysalis answered

"I'm a cross dresser. Well I'm guess, I'm transgender" She informed her as her face became bright red. Chysalis tilted her head "What does that mean?" She asked. Quinn looked away "I-I'm a g-guy that doesn't feel like a guy but more like a g-girl so I d-dress like one" She stuttered.

Chysalis let out a small 'oh' looking the human over "I don't see a problem with it... You look like a cute girl" She said absentmindedly as she tucked her hair behind her ear with a hoof.

Quinn blushed "Normally people call me a fag or something like that. I even watched things like My Little Pony when I was younger but only the 1st season" She rambled until Chysalis pressed a hoof to her lips "I accept you" She said simply.

Quinn smiled "Thanks, Chysalis" She said "I need to finish my homework by tomorrow"

Chysalis tilted her head "Aren't you a bit old to be working on homework?" She asked. Quinn shook her head "It's for college" She answered. "What's that?" Chysalis asked. Quinn looked back at her with wide eyes "You guys in Equestria are the most lucky sons of bitches, I swear. You get magic and awesome flying power and we get up to 20 years of freaking school!" She yelled.

Chysalis laughed at the angered human "Sounds like this world picked up the short end of the stick"

Quinn huffed "I couldn't agree more..."


End file.
